


Sometimes, we do terrible things in the name of love.

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddsworld - Freeform, Ellsworld, Gen, Murder, Stabbing, Yandere, Yandere Patryk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Dude! She totally has a crush on you!





	

Patryk was shaking, his breathing heavy as he stared down at the body, stabbed in many, many different places, rather messy actually. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve, smearing blood. He was holding a sharp knife tightly in his other hand.

He didn't mean to kill her, but sometimes, we do terrible things in the name of love.

**_5 days prior.._ **

"Dude, she totally likes you."

"What? No way. Just because she looks at me like that sometimes, doesn't mean she likes me.. Cmon Tord, you know that already." Paul muttered out, chewing his sandwich.

Tord rolled his eyes.  
"Well- I hang out with Matt. He taught me all the dating tips and such..-- I mean, not that i ASKED or anything, it's just--"

"Tord, I don't care," Paul snorted out, shaking his head.  
"Look, does it really matter if Patrycia likes me? I don't think so. And besides, I think she likes Paula."

"Just wait until she starts hanging out with you and following you around during passing time."

Paul huffed, and turned his attention to Patryk.  
"What do you think, Pat? You think she likes me?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Patryk was drinking something, and wasn't expecting to be talked to, and as a result, he got startled and choked on his drink, quickly setting down the juice box. A juice box in high school? What is he, five?  
Patryk coughed a few times, before looking back at a snickering Paul.

"You okay dude?" Paul asked in between his giggles. 

Patryk nodded, taking in some deep breaths.  
"What was it that you wanted to know..?" He asked.

"I was just asking if you agree with Tord, thinking Patrycia likes me."

Patryk frowned, looking over at the table across the room, the one where Patrycia and her friends, Paula, and Tori were sitting.  
"Uh.. The girl who always follows Tori around and stuff..? No, I don't think she does.. Why does Tord think that?" He asked

Tord shrugged.  
"It's just the way that she looks at him. I dunno, it just seems like she does.."

Patryk narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"You CANT be serious about this."

Tord only shrugged again, standing up with his lunch tray and walking away with it.

Patryk groaned and stood up, following him.  
"Tord, wait, tell me what you mean!! She can't like him, it doesn't make sense!"

"Who likes who..?" Asked a very familiar sounding voice.

Patryk looked over to see who it was. Oh, it was Edd.

Edd was a very shy guy. Well, not as much when he was with friends, but he definitely was when he wasn't around them. He drew a lot, and he was also quite friendly. He was normally bullied by Eduardo Gomez, the 'main bully' of the school. Pretty much everyone in Dirdum highschool was scared of him, even his friends Mark and Jon were afraid of him.

"I think Patrycia likes Paul." Tord answered for Patryk, making Patryk frown again.

"Oh..? I don't think she does.. To be honest, i think she likes Paula?" Edd tilted his head to the side.

Patryk didn't like talking about this anymore. He crossed his arms, his facial expression holding an annoyed look.  
"Thanks for agreeing with me Edd. I don't wanna talk about this anymore, it's stupid."

Tord huffed softly.  
"Whats your deal, Patryk? Why are you so obsessed with it anyways? What, do you like Paul or something?" Tord asked, smirking at the taller male.

Patryk grumbled something under his breath, his cheeks now tinted with a red color. He spun around on his heels, stomping away, out of the cafeteria and to his next class. It was the end of lunchtime anyways.

He arrived at his next class, which was math.

Patryk sat in the front of the class, next to his slack off brother, Pay. Pay would always copy off of Patryks work, and frankly, Patryk didn't mind. Patryk was a kind person, he was loving to everyone, even Pay, who was pretty nasty to him. Patryk was good at well.. Everything, in all his classes. He always got A+'s.

But today, it was different, somehow.. Patryk wasn't easily distracted or anything, but.. Today, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Patrycia could have a crush on Paul. Paul was Patryk's best friend.  
But Patryk felt more for Paul. Paul could lift his spirits easily when he was upset, and make his heart melt when he smiled.  
He had a crush on his best friend.  
And now, there was someone to steal the possibility that Paul could ever be his boyfriend.  
It made him angry.  
He hated Patrycia, and that was saying something for a person like Patryk. Patryk never hated anyone. He was a very kind hearted person, as I've mentioned before.  
But now he hated Patrycia.  
He hated her stupid brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs being a copycat of his own. The, 'chicken wing' bangs, or whatever the fuck people wanted to call it.  
He hated her bright green eyes, her red sweater, everything..  
She was pretty much an exact copy of him, the only difference being gender. They were both equally nice..

At least Patryk didn't have any more classes with her. He was afraid he'd just stand up and strangle her to death or something. 

_"Patryk."_ The teacher said, like she had been calling him for a while. It snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wh-What?? Huh??" Patryk widened his eyes, staring up at the teacher now, the rest of the class snickering at his actions.

"I was asking you the answer to a question." The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright? You're usually the top of this class." She stated.

"A-Ah-.. I'm fine miss.."

The bell rang.

Phew. Saved. Patryk quickly gathered up his things, and stood up, speeding out of the classroom. The rest of his classes, he managed to pay some sort of attention. Just enough to where he could get the work done. Hey, at least it was something.

He found himself having trouble falling asleep that night too. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Why? It was a stupid topic to dwell on. He kept telling himself that it was just a stupid thing Tord said and that he should just drop it and move on, but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what he tried..

Wait, he had an idea.  
Eduardo scared everyone, right?  
He would be able to get information out of anyone.. He could threaten Patrycia to tell him who she liked. That seemed like a great plan.

It seemed to comfort Patryk enough for him to fall asleep.

The next morning, Patryk was quick to eat breakfast. He knew that Eduardo wouldn't threaten anyone for free. He had heard of people paying him to threaten people before, but he didn't have the money..  
But this was important, right? Of course it was. He could steal some money from his parents.  He was a good hearted person, and he wouldn't be blamed. Pay would be blamed for taking the money.

After he finished his breakfast, he quickly ran upstairs, and snuck into his parents room, which was conveniently next to his bedroom, so if he was questioned, he could say that he was just going to his room to grab something. He searched through his parents drawers, until he found his mothers wallet.  
How much did Eduardo charge again..?  
He had heard from many people that he charged 50$, but he didn't want Eduardo to just threaten her, because he was sure Patrycia wouldn't fess up. He decided that he wanted Eduardo to bully Patrycia. He'd have to pay more money for that, he was sure. He just didn't know how much.  
He decided to take 100$ from his mothers wallet, and hope that was enough. He shoved the money into his pocket, and quickly closed the drawer, and leaving the room, quietly closing the door. He sped downstairs, and said a quick goodbye to his parents, leaving the house, and going off to school. He wanted to arrive early, so that he could ask Eduardo to before class started. He didn't want to be late, or get caught.

Soon, Patryk arrived at school, and began to scout out where Eduardo was. He was usually hanging out with his friends, Mark and Jon. Patryk couldn't seem to find them anywhere though, which was weird because they were always here early..  
Patryk frowned to himself, crossing his arms, and continuing to walk around looking for them, when..

"Oof..!!"

Patryk had bumped into a smaller more fragile male. Patryk quickly looked down at who it was.  
"Sorry for- Oh! Hello Jon!" Patryk smiled down at the shorter boy.

"Mmhh.." Jon fixed the beanie he was wearing, and quickly looked up at Patryk.  
"O-Oh..!! Uhm, hello.. Your name is Patryk, right..?" He asked in a soft voice. Patryk had never spoken to Jon before, and was sort of surprised at how nice Jon seemed, especially since he hung out with Eduardo. He wondered if Mark was like that too, but that wasn't what he was trying to find out. He was trying to find Eduardo.

"Heh, yep, that's me.." Patryk said, smiling softly at him.

"I've heard about you from Eduardo. He calls you a goodie goodie, and other nasty stuff. Don't take it to heart though, that's what he calls everyone who's remotely nice." Jon sighed.

"Ah- Actually, I was looking for Eduardo. You know where he is?" Patryk asked.

Jon raised an eyebrow.  
"..Yes, i know where he is.. Why are you asking? I don't think its a very good idea to talk to him, in all honesty.." Jon rubbed his arm.

Patryk shrugged.  
"Eh, I don't care. I need to talk to him. Can you tell me where he is?" Patryk asked.

Jon nodded, and pointed Patryk to the other side of the room. Patryk looked over, seeing the tired-ticked off looking teen, his dark brown messy locks brushed off over to one side, slightly covering one of his dark green eyes. Edgy.

"Thanks Jon." Patryk said, before making his way over to Eduardo. Once he approached Eduardo, the annoyed man shifted his gaze over to the taller one.

"Ey, look who it is. Its Mr. Goodie goodie." Eduardo gave an annoying smirk, that made Patryk want to punch him, but he refrained from that action.

"Look, I need you to do something for me, Eduardo." Patryk pulled out the money, which caught  Eduardo's attention. He quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What do you need me to do for you?" Eduardo asked. He didn't know what Patryk could want him to do. It wasn't like he was a mean person at all, so Eduardo wasn't gonna make the guess about Patrycia.

"I want you to bully Patrycia, and get the answer out of her of who she has a crush on. Can you do that for me? I wasn't sure how much you'd charge, so I brought 100$." Patryk said, holding out the money.

Eduardo widened his eyes, before beginning to chuckle.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. Goodie goodie isn't as good as everyone thought." Eduardo took the dollar bills from Patryk, counting the money, before looking back at the taller man.  
"Alright, I'll do your sick little deed. Its quite stupid, honestly, but I'm getting one hundred fucking dollars from this." He shook his head and walked off with the money.  
"Idiot."

Patryk grinned at what Eduardo had said. He was sure Eduardo would chose to be an ass and charge him more than he had, but he didn't. Maybe Eduardo was surprised enough at Patryk's act to just decide to take what he had. Whatever the reason, Patryk was glad Eduardo decided to comply.

Patryk was able to relax the entire day after that. He didn't think of Patrycia much, and he would occasionally see Eduardo in the hallways, doing various things to Patrycia, physical bullying, such as punching and kicking, or verbal bullying. Patrycia looked miserable the entire day. Patryk had to pretend like he thought it was awful to Tord and Paul, but really, he found it funny.  Its what she DESERVED, right? Right.

The next day came fast. The first thing Patryk did that day, was go straight up to Eduardo, and ask if she had answered the question.

"Did she tell you who she has a crush on??" Patryk asked in an almost desperate voice.

Eduardo looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of fucking course. Why wouldn't she? Dude, anyone's too afraid not to answer me."

Patryk felt his heart skip a beat. He'd fine out..  
'Well?? Who is it??" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Kid, calm down." Eduardo muttered out.  
"She said she has a crush on Paula." 

Patryk frowned. No, that didn't sound right.. It wouldn't explain how Patrycia looks at Paul. It wouldn't explain that at all..  
"SHES LYING!!" He practically screamed out, making most everyone in the room hush up and stare.

Eduardo face palmed.  
"Shut the fuck up, before i punch your stupid face!!" He snapped.

Patryk instantly shut up, taking in a deep breath.

Eduardo rubbed his temples.  
"Like i said. Anyone is too afraid not to answer me, and that applies to lying too. Anyone is too afraid to lie to me, idiot."

Patryk shook his head.  
"I-I know shes lying, I know it.. She.. She's lying.." He whispered to himself, before beginning to walk off.

He went to the table where all his friends were hanging out at the moment.

"Hey.. What was that about? Who's lying?" Paul asked almost as soon as Patryk came over.

Patryk over at Paul. There was something off in the usually bright green eyes of his. Something that Paul couldn't place his finger on. Hm.. It was probably nothing.

"N-Nothing..!!! It's.. It's nothing.." Patryk squeaked out, in a sort of off voice as well. It was a little unsettling to hear it out of Patryk. Patryk was usually so calm and controlled, but in this moment it looked like he was on the brink of panicking or something.

"Um.. Okay.." Paul frowned, glancing over at Tord, whom looked as confused as Paul did.

Tord sighed.  
"This isn't about that Patrycia thing, right? I saw Eduardo's been bullying her, and you went up to talk to him just now, so.." 

Patryk frowned.  
"No!! Shut up!!" He snapped, actually beginning to look angry. It wasn't a normal thing for Patryk. It was actually beginning to scare Paul. But not Tord.

Tord growled.  
"Just give up on it already!! Nobody cares!! I just said something, why are you so fucking obsessed with it!?" Tord snapped back, his cheeks heating up slightly from anger. That happened with Tord a lot, when he got frustrated.

Patryk just let out a pissed off sounding noise, and stomped off. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Patrycia for the rest of the day. He got none of his work done. He stayed away from his friends for the rest of the day too. He was just left alone, lost in his almost crazed thoughts. He found himself beginning to think violently towards her.  
It was scaring him. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone..

KILL someone..

But he found himself thinking about how much he'd love to slit her throat and watch as she gasps for air, and blood spurting out of the wound, or about how it could be fun to mess around with the organs inside her body.  
Sicko.. Why was he thinking this?

He would never do anything like that, right? He was just having weird thoughts.. Yeah. That was it. Just strange, stupid thoughts. Yeah..

But all through that day, and the next, he kept thinking about it. He couldn't stop.

Paul was beginning to get worried for Patryk. Patryk looked like he hadn't been getting sleep, and he hadn't really been eating either. He blabbed on about random things, and would just start crying or laughing randomly. Paul was really worried.. At least if was Thursday, so tomorrow after school, he'd be able to go to Patryks and stay the night to make sure he was okay.

That night, Patryk couldn't take it anymore. He had to get rid of Patrycia or he would never be able to stop thinking about it. It was driving him insane, if he wasn't already.  
He didn't sleep that night. He hadn't slept in days, really. He had to come up with a plan on how he would do this. There was so much he could do..

The next day, he had planned everything. He left for school way early in the morning, to where it was still a little dark. He didn't go inside though. He waited in the bushes for when Patrycia and the rest of everyone else started to arrive.

It took a few hours before they did start to come. Patryk eventually spotted Patrycia, and grinned.

Now was his chance.

He took out a rag, and put some chloroform he had found onto it, before sneaking up behind her and grabbing onto her ponytail, and pulling back, hard. He put the rag over her mouth and nose, where she let out some muffled screams, and soon passed out.

Nobody had noticed this happening, because nobody was around. It was strange that she wasn't hanging out with her friends.

Patryk dragged Patrycia to a portable that nobody used, ever. It hadn't been used in the school year at all.

Patryk picked the lock of the portables door, before dragging her in, and throwing her down onto the floor.

It was around lunch time when Patrycia finally began to wake up. She groaned and sat up, looking around.  
"Wh-.. Patryk..?" She mumbled out as she sat up. She didn't really remember what happened.

"Well. You're finally awake. Took you long enough." Patryk said darkly. 

"What do you mean..? A-Are you okay..?" Patrycia asked.

"Heh. Never been better." Patryk smirked as he began to approach Patrycia.

"What are you doing..??" Patrycia tried to scoot away from him.

There was a knife in his hand. Patrycia didn't want to believe what was about to happen.. Patryk didn't even say anything to answer her question. He just giggled softly, and slashed the knife over her stomach when he was close enough. Patricia screamed bloody murder, as her shirt was now already starting to get soaked with blood. Patryk had already cut through her skin.

Patrycia couldn't move now. She was in too much pain.

Patryk went down on his knees, and began to tear out her organs, causing Patrycia to scream, and cry. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, and then she just cried.

He kept tearing out organs, until he hit the vital ones. Patrycia was hardly clinging onto life anymore. Patryk proceeded to stab the vital organs, over and over, blood splashing onto his skin and clothes and knife. And then, Patrycia was dead. She had died.

Patryk was shaking, his breathing heavy as he stared down at the body, stabbed in many, many different places, rather messy actually. He wiped his cheek with his sleeve, smearing blood. He was holding a sharp knife tightly in his other hand.  

_H e  d i d n t  m e a n  t o  k i l l h e r_

_B u t  s o m e t i m e s_

**_W e  d o  t e r r i b l e  t h i n g s  i n  t h e  n a m e  o f  l o v e_ ** _**.** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paula had heard the screams. They went outside sometimes around lunch, near the portables. Paula was the only one who really seemed to take interest in the noise..

Paula made her way over to the portable where she heard the screams. She opened up the door, and in a sudden shock of blood and guts everywhere, she screamed, loudly. She recognized Patrycia's dead body.  
 _ **"MY GIRLFRIEND!!"**_

**Author's Note:**

> lol if you couldn't tell, Paula and Patrycia are the girl versions of Paul and Patryk ahahahaha im so clever


End file.
